


There's a World That Was Meant For Our Eyes to See

by racheesi



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Background Relationships, Cale Makar/Ryan Graves, Epistolary, Erik Johnson/Sam Girard - Freeform, Gabe Landeskog/Tyson Barrie, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nate MacKinnon/Colin Wilson, sometimes a family is a coffee shop employee group chat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22851394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/racheesi/pseuds/racheesi
Summary: JT falls in love with his roommates and is adopted by an entire coffee shop full of coworkers.Told in text messages & group chats.
Relationships: J. T. Compher/Tyson Jost/Alexander Kerfoot
Comments: 12
Kudos: 57
Collections: 2 Hots: #boysarehot Avs Valentines 2020 fic challenge





	There's a World That Was Meant For Our Eyes to See

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Bluejay141519](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluejay141519/pseuds/Bluejay141519) in the [2hots](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/2hots) collection. 

> If you’ve found your name by googling or other means, please turn away now. This work is entirely fiction.
> 
> Prompt: working in a coffee shop/college au!
> 
> I hope I did [Bluejay141519](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluejay141519/pseuds/Bluejay141519)’s prompt proud! I’m so sorry it’s late, darling <3 
> 
> _Huge_ thanks to my beta group [author_abz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/author_abz/pseuds/author_abz), [StereksCamaro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ejmartin828/pseuds/StereksCamaro), [queenluci](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenluci/pseuds/queenluci), [AmyJ606](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyJ606/pseuds/AmyJ606), and [japery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Japery/pseuds/Japery) for reading this over and calming me down because I was downright _terrified_ to write an epistolary fic.
> 
> Title is from "Ends of the Earth" by Lord Huron

**Unnamed Group Chat 8/30**

**_Alexander Kerfoot_** [added Tyson Jost and J.T. Compher to the chat]  
_**Tyson Jost**_ [changed group name to “Misfit Roomies”]  
**J.T. Compher: **Misfit?  
**Tyson Jost:** there was a character limit, my dude.  
**Alexander Kerfoot:** Do I want to know the alternative name?  
**Tyson Jost:** “Three Dudes Who Kinda Know Each Other And All Their Friends Were Already Rooming With Other People But They Really Didn’t Want To Live In The Hellhole Dorms Anymore”  
**Alexander Kerfoot:** -_-  
**J.T. Compher:** Ya ok fair  
**Tyson Jost:** :)  
**Alexander Kerfoot:** So we’re all moving in on the first, right? I was hoping we could check in and make sure we have everything we need for the common areas.  
**J.T. Compher:** Like what?  
**Alexander Kerfoot:** Like kitchen stuff? Cleaning stuff? Stuff.  
**Tyson Jost**: “Stuff.” This is why you’re the smartest.  
**Alexander Kerfoot:** I’ve got cleaning supplies taken care of. But I don’t really cook so.  
**J.T. Compher:** Uh neither do I.  
**Tyson Jost:** …….  
**Tyson Jost: **………….  
**Tyson Jost:** I’m gonna be the only one saving us from death by drowning in pizza boxes, aren’t I?  
**Tyson Jost:** I’ve got kitchen ‘stuff’. You guys have gotta clean up though.  
_**Tyson Jost**_ [changed “Tyson Jost”’s display name to “Only Adult in This House”]  
**Alexander Kerfoot:** I’ll forward you all my schedule once I talk to the campus bookstore about my hours for the semester.  
**J.T. Compher: **I got a job working at Tre Scone-or so I’ll drop my class schedule in here but my hours there will probably change depending on the week.  
_**Only Adult in This House **_[changed “Only Adult in This House”’s display name to “Stay-at-Home Adult”]

**“Misfit Roomies” Group Chat 9/6**

**J.T.:** Happy first day of classes! I had run to work early this morning to get my schedule so there’s scones for you on the counter. I made sure with Tyson that they’re safe for Kerf :)  
**Tosty Josty:** But I don’t work there…  
**Kerf: **Jost you make that joke every single time he mentions his boss.  
**J.T.:** He’s not my boss, he’s the baker. He’s married to the boss, though.  
_**Tosty Josty**_ [changed “Tosty Josty”’s display name to “Superior Tyson”]  
**Superior Tyson:** Appreciate my jokes, Kerfoot, or I will eat your scone, too.  
**Kerf: **Then I will stop doing dishes when you cook.  
**Superior Tyson:** Then I will stop cooking.  
**J.T.: **:( can we all just get along?  
**Superior Tyson:** You know I love you guys.  
**J.T.:** :)  
**Kerf:** Ditto.

**Private Message Thread: Tyson Jost & Alexander Kerfoot 9/6 - later that day**

**Kerf: **Josty where the fuck is my scone  
**Superior Tyson:** :) :) :)  
**Superior Tyson:** JK I put it in the oven to warm while you were in the shower :)  
_**Kerf **_[changed “Superior Tyson”’s display name to “Superior Housewife”]  
**Superior Housewife:** You’re damn right and don’t you forget it :-*

**“Tre Scone-or Employees” Group Chat 10/2**

**JT: **Hey can anyone take my shift for me on Canadian Thanksgiving?  
**EJ: **Kid. I don’t want to be the one to break this news to you but if nobody else here is brave enough to say it…  
**EJ: **You’re from Chicago.  
**EJ: **Which is not in Canada.  
**JT: **Both of my roommates are though. Tyson is making a huge meal and stuff.  
**Tyson: **No I’m not!  
**Tyson: **Well I am but not for YOU.  
**Tyson: **I mean you can come over, obvs, if you want. But???  
**Gabe: **Please keep this group chat to conversations about work, please.  
**Gabe: **But also if we need to set an extra place for Thanksgiving that’s fine.  
**JT: **My roommate Tyson. Josty. Tyson Jost. He’s making a huge meal and he and Kerf are so excited.  
**Tyson: **OH. Baby Tyson!! You have a Baby Tyson!  
**JT:** So if someone can take my shift, I’d really appreciate it.  
**Andre: **Trade me for my Halloween shift and I’ll take it.  
**JT:** But there’s that party at Naz’s on Halloween!  
**Andre:** Exactly :)  
**JT:** You’re ruthless … fine.  
**Naz: **:(  
**Gabe: **I will update the schedule tomorrow morning.

**“Misfit Roomies” Group Chat 10/3**

**J.T.:** So good news and bad news  
**Superior Tyson: **??? Did you get off work for Thanksgiving?  
**J.T.:** Yes  
**Superior Tyson:** YAY!! You’re going to love it. You’re not even going to miss American Thanksgiving at all. It’s going to be so great. I’ve got the whole menu prepared and the kitchen timing all worked out!  
**Kerf: **What’s the bad news, JT?  
**J.T.:** I have to work on Halloween instead now.  
**Superior Tyson:** :( :( :( But that’s the day of that party! The one at that dude’s house. Kerf’s old lit TA.  
**J.T.:** Yeah, Naz. He works with me. I think anyone who isn’t working that night will be there.  
**Kerf:** Well, we’ll just have to make Thanksgiving even more fun to make up for it, right?  
**Superior Tyson:** And we’ll go to your work for coffee before the party so you can see our costumes!  
**J.T.:** Aw I love you guys.  
**Kerf: **:)  
**Superior Tyson: **Ditto

**“Tre Scone-or Employees” Group Chat 10/11**

**Tyson: **Hey _@JT_ there’s some extra scones left in the back room. They’re both nut-free. Do you want me to set two aside for your roommates?  
**JT: **That’d be great! Thanks!!  
**EJ: **Has anyone ever actually met these “Roommates”??  
**Tyson: **I have!  
**Naz: **I know one of them. Kerfoot. He was one of my students when I TA-ed Canadian Lit last year. Good kid.  
**Nate: **I met the other one. Tyson (Not you _@Tyson_). He was energetic. But nice.  
**Andre: **I haven’t met them yet :((((  
**Gabe: **Please keep this chat to work conversations.  
**Gabe: **But I’ve met them too. They’re adorable.  
**Tyson: **Definitely cuter than that regular Cale keeps flirting with.  
**Cale: **:(  
**Tyson: **Cale, we love you, but that man is a very large vampire.  
**Naz: **He probably sparkles in the sunlight.  
**EJ: **I bet he has a standing reservation at Hotel Transylvania  
**Andre: **I’m p sure I heard him order a dracu-latte once  
**Cale: **Rude. All of you.  
**Cale: **His name is Ryan  
**Nate: **Should I call Buffy?  
**Cale: **Et tu, Nate

**Private Message Thread: Tyson Jost & Alexander Kerfoot 10/26**

**Kerfy: **Did you get the package I left on your bed?  
**Josty: **Yep.  
**Kerfy: **Was it your Halloween costume finally?  
**Josty: **You could say that.  
**Kerfy: **???  
**Josty: **So uh… I was really only paying attention to the price when I ordered this.  
**Kerfy: **And you ordered a kid’s size instead?  
**Josty:** That may have been more fabric than what I received.  
**Josty: **[image attached]  
**Kerfy: **….. Dude.  
**Josty:** Yep.  
**Kerfy:** ok first of all, you kinda are rocking that tbh  
**Josty:** ty  
**Kerfy:** Second of all, ARE THOSE HOT PANTS?  
**Josty:** Yes. Yes they are.  
**Josty: **The robe is bedazzled on the back, too. I can’t get a good pic of it while it’s on tho.  
**Kerfy:** Oh my god.  
**Josty:** It says “Ask me about my wand”  
**Kerfy:** OH MY GOD.  
**Kerfy:** You know what? If women have to put up with costumes like ‘sexy mr potato head’ or ‘sexy moose’ or ‘sexy train conductor’ and all that shit, you can rock Stripper Harry Potter.  
**Josty:** Fuck yeah I can. You gonna be Stripper Clark Kent with me?  
**Kerfy:** Nope I’m good with regular Clark Kent. I don’t have your thighs.  
**Josty: **Fair. You look so good in the glasses tho!  
**Kerfy: **Aww thanks. Are you gonna put a shirt on under the gryffindor tie or just wear it like that?  
**Josty: **No shirt obvs.  
**Josty:** if I’m gonna be stripper Harry Potter I’m going all out tyvm  
**Kerf: **Nice.

**“Misfit Roomies” Group Chat 10/31**

**_Superior Tyson_** [changed “Superior Tyson”’s display name to “Juicy Caboosey”]  
**Kerf: **Are you going to make them write that on your coffee cups forever now?  
**Juicy Caboosey**: Yes.

**“Tre Scone-or Employees” Group Chat 10/31**

**Nate: **Where’s JT?  
**EJ: **Standing in the walk-in.  
**Cale: **??? Why is JT in the walk-in??  
**EJ: **Freezing out the horny.  
**JT: **I hate you.  
**Gabe: **Please keep this chat to work conversations.  
**Gabe: **also lmaoooo did the roommates stop by?  
**EJ: **They were dressed as Clark Kent and Sexy Harry Potter.  
**Andre: **How sexy?  
**Cale: **[image attached]  
**Andre: **O.O hOT  
**JT: **I’m going to stay in this freezer forever.

**“Tre Scone-or Employees” Group Chat 11/14**

**Sam: **Omggggg _@JT_!! Your roommates are such a cute couple. They came in looking for you. I guess they read your schedule wrong  
**Tyson:** I didn’t know they were together  
**JT: **What?  
**JT:** They’re not a couple  
**JT: **Are they?  
**EJ: **They looked pretty cozy  
**Gabe:** Two things. 1- I feel like I need to point out (once again) that this group chat is supposed to be for work-related conversations. 2- People can snuggle on the couches in the shop without being a couple. Burakovsky does it all the time.  
**Cale: **Wait- with who?  
**Tyson:** lmao everyone  
**Andre: **lol true  
**JT: **Did they really look like they were together?  
**Sam:** I’m sure they’d tell you if they were! I’m sorry it was my mistake.  
**JT: **Yeah. Right.

**Private Message Thread: Tyson Jost & JT Compher 11/15**

**Jompher: **Hey weird question but Sam, one of the guys at work mentioned he saw you guys. I’m sorry I wasn’t there.  
**Tys:** Was that the weird question?  
**Jompher:** lol no  
**Jompher:** it’s probs stupid but Sam asked  
**Jompher:** are you and kerf dating?  
**Tys:** lmaoooo ahaha yeah  
**Tys:** Def dating suuure  
**Tys:** Stay-at-Home Adult, remember?  
**Jompher:** haha right

**Private Message Thread: Tyson Jost & Alexander Kerfoot 11/20**

**Josty:** Is JT ok?  
**Kerfy: **Why? Do you know something?  
**Josty:** No just…  
**Kerfy: **What’s wrong?  
**Josty:** He hasn’t eaten any of the leftovers I leave for him and sometimes he used to check in and stuff but he hasn’t and I’m like worried or whatever. It’s been almost a week since I last saw him. Have you seen him?  
**Josty:** Whatever. It’s probably nothing.  
**Josty:** Ignore me.  
**Kerfy:** Hey. I’ll see what’s up ok?  
**Josty:** k

**Private Message Thread: Alexander Kerfoot & JT Compher 11/20**

**Kerf:** Hey dude. Are you ok?  
**Kerf:** Just… it’s been radio silence all week.  
**Kerf: **If it’s school or work or whatever that’s totally cool I get that. But we can help or listen or whatever.  
**Kerf: **Dude?  
**Kerf:** Josty is worried.  
**Kerf: **I’m worried too.  
**Kerf:** JT?

**Private Message Thread: Tyson Jost & Alexander Kerfoot 11/25**

**Josty:** OK SO. We still haven’t heard from Jompher Tompher Compher but I figure that means he’s like super busy, right?  
**Josty: **And I saw he doesn’t work tonight, and I know he only has classes until 4. so I’m gonna make a huge dinner. All his favorites. Do you think that’ll cheer him up?  
**Josty: **I even cleaned up everything in the common areas.  
**Kerfy:** That’s really nice. Are you sure he doesn’t have other plans tonight?  
**Josty:** I mean… no. But he’s always home Thursday nights! He said that’s his favorite time to do homework since he never works then and his classes end earlier.  
**Kerfy:** Ok dude.

**Private Message Thread: Tyson Jost & JT Compher 11/25**

**Tys:** Hey dude are you coming home? I made dinner!  
**Tys:** [image attached]  
**Tys: **JT?

**Private Message Thread: Alexander Kerfoot & JT Compher 11/25**

**Kerf: **JT. Man. Josty made you all your favorites for dinner and it smells really good and he won’t let me eat until you’re home, too.  
**Kerf:** JT?  
**Kerf: **Dude.  
**Kerf: **JT if you’re mad at me or whatever, just tell me what I did, but for fuck’s sake talk to Tyson he looks upset.  
**Kerf: **Like really upset.

**Private Message Thread: Alexander Kerfoot & Nazem Kadri 11/25**

**Alexander: **Hey Naz, it’s Alexander Kerfoot. You work with JT right? Do you know if he got called in or something tonight?  
**Naz:** Nah it’s just Sam and I tonight and it’s super slow. Why?  
**Alexander: **He’s been MIA for like a week. Won’t talk to us or anything. Is he like… idk do you know if he’s mad or something?  
**Alexander: **We’re just really worried.  
**Naz:** I’ll ask around dude, but I haven’t heard about him being mad or anything. And he hasn’t been working extra hours or anything so idk what’s up  
**Alexander: **Ok. Just be subtle about it? I don’t want him to be more mad at us or whatever.  
**Naz:** Ya dude I’ll be subtle as fuck no worries

**“Tre Scone-or Employees” Group Chat 11/25**

**Naz:** _@JT _DUDE WHAT THE FUCK  
**Cale:** ?????  
**Sam: **What did JT do?  
**EJ:** SPILL. THE. TEA.  
**Naz:** HE’S BEEN GHOSTING HIS OWN ROOMMATES.  
**Andre: **Aw that cute couple that was in here the other day?  
**Sam:** JT dude are you homophobic or smthng? That’s not ok dude.  
**JT: **what the fuck I’m not homophobic  
**JT:** I mean I kinda hate myself but not that much.  
**Naz: **Dude. They think you hate them.  
**Gabe: **Once again. This chat is supposed to be for work conversations only. Also I hope they didn’t just pressure you to come out _@JT_. That said, thank you for sharing and I’m glad you could trust us with this. Also please don’t hate yourself, you’re a good man.  
**Tyson:** :( This conversation is making me sad  
**Naz: **Well JT making his roommates sad makes me sad. I didn’t even know Alex had my number.  
**JT: **Please don’t call him Alex, Naz.  
**Naz:** Please call him at all, JT.  
**EJ: **Oooh sick burn.  
**Tyson:** I need something cheerful. Can we talk about something else? Sam can you send us pictures of your dog or something?  
**Nate:** DOG YES.  
**Sam:** [image attached]  
**Nate:** Wait who is Tornade sitting on?  
**Sam:** Oh shit.  
**Tyson: **IS THAT EJ?  
**Cale:** IS HE NOT WEARING PANTS?  
**EJ: **HEY DID ANYONE MENTION HOW NAZ’S THESIS ADVISOR WAS AT THE SHOP AGAIN TODAY GAZING WISTFULLY AT NATE?  
**Andre:** omg the ginger bearded guy? He seemed really nice!  
**Tyson: **Wait, Colin? I like him! He’s nice! He has good taste in music. GET SOME, NATE!  
**Nate:** Please stop.

**Private Message Thread: Tyson Barrie & JT Compher 11/25**

**Barrie:** Seriously though– where are you?  
**JT: **Campus library. Why?  
**Barrie:** If I remember correctly, that closes in a half hour.  
**JT:** …. Yes?  
**Barrie:** You get One.  
**JT:** ???  
**Barrie:** One night to come to my place, drink it out, vent to me, and avoid your roommates. Just one. Then you have to talk to them.  
**JT: **Just one?  
**Barrie:** One.  
**JT:** …. Will bossman be there?  
**Barrie:** Will my HUSBAND be at my house? -_-  
**Barrie:** He goes to bed early though. You probably won’t see him unless you stay for pancakes in the morning. He won’t judge you, though. All the folks from the shop have needed this offer at one point or another.  
**Barrie:** Except Lauren. She was frighteningly competent. I miss her.  
**JT: **where do you live?

**“Misfit Roomies” Group Chat 11/25**

**J.T.: **At a friend’s. Drinking. I’ll stay there.  
**Juicy Caboosey:** JT are you ok?  
**Kerf: **Be safe please.

**Private Message Thread: Tyson Jost & Alexander Kerfoot 11/25**

**Kerfy:** You ran off p quick. I cleaned up the kitchen and packed up dinner.  
**Kerfy: **I’m gonna watch some movies or something. My room is unlocked if you need me.  
**Kerfy: **I might. If you’re not busy.  
**Kerfy:** Need you, I mean.

**“Tre Scone-or Employees” Group Chat 11/26 - 1am**

**JT:** i thought u guys hwere dacting. si wvas jealous. ni'm sorry. i gdon't hate u.  
**Tyson: **Wrong group chat, dude.  
**JT: **oh snhit.

**“Misfit Roomies” Group Chat 11/26 - 1:02am**

**J.T.:** i thought u guys were datin.git i bwas jealous. os jealous. i'm sorrxy. i don't hate u. im sorry. im so sorry  
**Kerf: **Come home. We’ll talk in the morning.

**Private Message Thread: Tyson Barrie & Alexander Kerfoot 11/26 - 1:05am**

**Tyson Barrie:** Hey Alexander, it’s Tyson (the other one - who works with JT). I got your number from his phone. He’s trying to get his stuff around and go home right this second but he’s really drunk and I think I’m going to force him to stay the night in our guest room until he sobers up. He’s in no state to be going anywhere right now. I don’t want you to worry or anything.  
**Alexander Kerfoot: **Thanks, man.  
**Tyson Barrie:** Are you guys okay? You and Tyson (other not-me Tyson)?  
**Alexander Kerfoot:** He just fell asleep. Crying.  
**Alexander Kerfoot:** So no. And no.  
**Tyson Barrie: **:(  
**Tyson Barrie:** I know he texted you but like… I hope it works out for you guys. He’s kind of been a mess about this too.  
**Tyson Barrie: **Not that ignoring you guys and not talking this out is ok or anything but I’ll let him do the groveling. Just… he’s a good kid. And you guys seem like good kids. I just want it to work out for you all.  
**Tyson Barrie: **And I’m here for you guys too if you need to talk. JT is family. I mean work family, but it’s still family. And you guys are his family, so that makes you my family too.  
**Alexander Kerfoot: **Anyone ever tell you that you talk a lot?  
**Tyson Barrie: **All the time :)  
**Tyson Barrie: **But seriously. I made him drink some gatorade and we’ll feed him pancakes and drive him over first thing in the morning. But he’s literally curled up on my couch, telling my dogs about how much he cares about you guys. And how much he misses you both. He wants to make this right.  
**Alexander Kerfoot:** I’m not sure what to say to that.  
**Alexander Kerfoot:** Thank you, though. You seem nice. And I’m glad someone is looking out for him rn.  
**Tyson Barrie:** Anytime. Well, not ANY time because like Gabe and I talked and we aren’t ready for kids right now and I’m p sure he’s already wanting to like… legally adopt JT and I don’t want to encourage him TOO much but you get the point. :)  
**Tyson Barrie:** But also one more thing  
**Alexander Kerfoot: **?  
**Tyson Barrie: **Don’t break his heart.  
**Alexander Kerfoot: **Me?  
**Tyson Barrie:** Either of you. Both of you.  
**Alexander Kerfoot:** ??  
**Tyson Barrie: **I mean it. I know he messed up, but the kid has the biggest heart. If you two break it I’ll spit in your coffee forever.  
**Alexander Kerfoot:** We won’t.  
**Alexander Kerfoot:** Or we will try not to.  
**Alexander Kerfoot: **It’s not one-sided. If that’s what you’re getting at.  
**Alexander Kerfoot:** It’s not for Tyson either.  
**Tyson Barrie:** The not-me Tyson?  
**Alexander Kerfoot: **He calls himself Superior Tyson whenever JT mentions you.  
**Tyson Barrie:** Ballsy. I like it.  
**Tyson Barrie: **Send me his number. I’m saving him in my phone as “junior”

**“Tre Scone-or Employees” Group Chat 11/27**

**Cale:** Hey I have to work on this group project thing and the only time everyone else was free was this afternoon. Can someone cover my shift for me?  
**Sam:** I’ve got class, but I think JT is usually out of class when your shift starts?  
**JT:** I can’t. I’ve got a date. With my boyfriends. :)  
**EJ:** OOOHHHH MYYYYY GOOODDDDDDDD  
**Tyson:** I knew iiiit :)  
**Naz:** !!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**Nate:** Congratulations, JT.  
**Cale: **Aww. But my shift? Anyone?  
**Sam: **MY OT3!!!  
**Andre:** This is CUTE as FUCK.  
**Gabe: **You guys. This chat is supposed to be for work conversations.  
**Gabe:** But I’m happy for you :)

**“Misfit Roomies” Group Chat 11/27**

**_Juicy Caboosey_** [changed group name from “Misfit Roomies” to “Boyfriends”]  
**J.T.: **:)  
**Kerf: **:)


End file.
